User talk:Captain Robert
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Captain Robert page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- CaptainShadow11 (Talk) 15:12, February 12, 2011 Welcome! Hello Mate! Welcome to the wiki! I noticed you posted some information about you pirates. Why not make a page for them? See here to see how. To see some examples of pirate pages, click here. Fair Winds! 15:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy Welcome to the wikia! I'm Simon Treasurehawk, Gm of Marauder's Militia. If you need anything, leave a message on my page. Simon Treasurehawk For the Militia!! 21:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Mate! Ahoy there, i noticed your new to the wikia. I'm Capt. Skull X, or just Skull for short. I'm the GM of Skull's Marines. If you ever need anyhelp, or just someone to chat with, i'm your man. :D Happy editing Good plundering be to ya, Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 23:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Template colors. Matthew Darkskull may not answer you for a while. For the colors, I usually use this chart. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors I picked colors from the X 11 section and use the Hex Code. I hope this will help you. Fair winds!. 15:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) HI Here it is Web Colors Hello Hello, Please do not make categories without my permission. See Categories for more details. 02:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ITB Robert, I have noticed you wanted the join the International Trading Bank. What position would you like to be? See the page for open positions! When you have found one, please message me backon my Talk page. 15:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You can be a secretary but not of the Caribbean. 16:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here are the list of jobs, Secretary Guard *Safe Manager *Trade Ship Captain *Secretary Guard *Bank Teller *Dock Worker *Secretary You may choose one of them Secretary Guard *Safe Manager *Trade Ship Captain *Secretary Guard *Bank Teller *Dock Worker *Secretary I gave a list of positions, you never told me what one you would like to be. 19:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ooh! Oh my gosh! Sorry, I remember you saying that. I have a lot on my mind, state testing on Monday D: 19:06, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And who doesn't hate them? Rofl. 19:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Permission? Could I create an Undead Reaper boss? I have some ideas for the boss, I even made a toy out of it... I'm so obsessed with creation xD.--''Shade'' 01:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana Ahoy, you've recently requested to join the EGOE. Pick a country of the world that you represent and and you're name and a PORTRAIT of your main pirate and post it on the page here. :) *Note: Once you completely join, you can use this userbox : (Code: EGOE) El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana Thanks for joining! I saw on the members list that your rank was Representative of India. You are. But you need to choose a rank from below the members list as your rank inside the government. (Name) ~ (Guild) ~ (Country you are from/represent) ~ (Rank from list below.) If you could fix it that would be great! Re:List of ranks? It's located right below all of the pictures. Hey. Plz ask an admin before you make a category. Thanks - King Darkskull mhmm yea u can make it Hey You can ask any admin. - King Darkskull Governemnt Thank you for the offer. I would ike to be Secratary of Defense if it is still open. ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' 23:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) West Indian Government Cant find guild page can you tell me its name? Got it Ok I got the link and signed up. Now all I need is to meet you in the game, right? Papal States Government? I have a question, why are you making so many Governments? Also, could I take over the Papal Government? (after all i reccomended alot of those to you) I want to change a few things to make it more accurate and change the leadership around a bit. Well who are you?